


Prank War

by maypoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars, Tumblr Prompt, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine starting a prank war with Stiles only to realise how badly you messed up when you stand up to do your presentation and all your notes have been switched with a dirty Doctor Who fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War

“STILES STILINSKI!”

The entire corridor of students turn to look in your direction as you march up to Stiles, who was stood placing things casually in his locker with Scott standing next to him. He doesn’t react to your voice, but instead bites his lip, very obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Scott on the other hand, looked terrified.

“Yes dear?” Stiles greets casually when you reach him, your face a deep red and your eyes burning with rage.

“Where is it?!” You exclaim loudly, ignoring the questioning looks from people around you. Scott gulps.

Stiles sighs, still messing around with some books and random objects he had tucked away in his locker. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You scowl, about to bite back a reply, when you notice Scott smiling nervously at you.

“Hey …” Your friend greets, and you immediately deflate, smiling at the young man.

“Hey Scott.”

“What’s he done?”

“Scott!” Stiles yells, spinning to glare at his best friend “Way to be on my side man …”

Scott flusters, but you quickly interject before he can reply.

“My notebook, Stilinski. The one with my homework in, that is due in _five minutes._ Where is it?”

Stiles sighs, and frowns to himself. You cross your arms over your chest as he pulls a few ridiculous faces, before shaking his head.

“I don’t remember.”

“Stiles …” You growl, and Scott steps forward, obviously worried you were about to lunge at the young man. You were definitely thinking about it.

“Where’s my iPod?” Stiles asks suddenly, and you roll your eyes.

“You said I could borrow it!”

“Yes, and that was three days ago.”

You open your mouth, and then close it. Stiles just raises an eyebrow, waiting. You grit your teeth as Scott’s gaze flits quickly between both of his friends.

“Fine, I propose an exchange.” You say, but Stiles was already shaking his head.

“Nope.”

“No?”

“Think of this as payback.”

Your eyes widen then, and before you can stop yourself, you let out a laugh. Scott smiles at your reaction, but Stiles looks furious, which only helps to amuse you more.

“Payback, for what?” Scott asks, looking over to Stiles, who appeared to be trying hard not to strangle you.

“Ask. Her.” Stiles snarls, and you gradually begin to stop laughing.

“That was funny …” You reason, and now Scott looks even more curious.

“Yeah well, you’ve pranked the wrong man my friend.”

Stiles replies, before turning to slam his locker closed. He marches down the corridor, but you and Scott follow, heading to the same class.

“What happened?” Scott asks, looking between you both “Guys c’mon!”

“I may have …” You start, before laughing again quickly, and Scott smiles.

“What?”

Stiles turns to look at you over his shoulder, and sighs. You raise an eyebrow, silently asking a question, and Stiles waves a hand in your direction.

“No, go ahead. Tell him.”

“I hid porn in his room.” You say quickly, and Stiles groans.

“What?!”

“And …”

“And my dad found it, and grounded me!” Stiles interrupts, suddenly spinning around to face you and Scott, and nearly knocking some poor bystander out with his backpack.

Scott laughs loudly, but you hold out your hands, almost in surrender as Stiles glares at you.

“How was that my fault?”

“You put it there!”

“What’s the big deal?” Scott adds, and you turn to your companion with a smile.

“Scott!”

You clear your throat, before biting your lip, trying to stop from laughing once again. “It was … erm …”

“Dude porn Scott. She put dude porn in my room.”

You all stand in the centre of the corridor, ignoring the students and teachers that were walking around you.

You manage to keep a straight face for about two seconds, before you laugh so hard, you have to clutch at your stomach. Scott laughs next to you, but Stiles looked absolutely furious.

“It was just a joke Stiles!” Scott tries, and you try to nod in agreement.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t funny.” Stiles replies, before turning to continue walking towards your next class.

“So, you took my notebook. That’s your retaliation?” You ask, and now Stiles does smile.

“Yep.”

“Fine, consider this war.”

Entering the classroom, you immediately walk over to your desk, next to Jackson, and behind Scott and Stiles. Jackson looks at you questionably when you wipe away the tears on your face, but you just shake your head.

Coach enters the room, and you immediately lean forward to speak to Stiles.

“We’re doing the presentations Stiles, I _need_ my notebook.”

Stiles sighs, and leans back in his chair. “Sucks to be you right now …”

You glare back, just as one of the first students stands to do their presentation. You knew it was her, Stiles, and then you. You were so totally screwed …

As your classmate nears to the end of her presentation, you suddenly get a marvellous idea. You rip out a piece of paper from Jackson’s note book, ignoring the glare you get in exchange, before grabbing his pen.

The room fills with polite applause as the girl sits down, and just as Stiles stands, you pat him on the back.

“Good luck.” You say sweetly, earning a confused look from Stiles, but he doesn’t say anything.

As he moves to the front of the room, Scott mouths ‘what?’ to you, but you just shake your head.

Near the end of Stiles’ the presentation, you begin to hear a few students mutter under their breaths. You bite your lip.

“What is that even supposed to say …”

“I think it’s a name.”

“Wh-“

“Stilinski, turn around.” Coach says suddenly, and loudly, after Stiles had finished.

Confused, Stiles does so, only to find a small piece of paper stuck to his back. He slowly balls it up, and throws it into the bin in the corner of the room, before heading back to his seat next to Scott.

“I’m going to kill you.” He says slowly, not even bothering to turn and face you.

“They couldn’t even read it Stiles.” You whisper back, before Jackson leans forward as well.

“Was that scribble your real first name, Stilinski?”

Stiles’ eyes widen, and even Scott looks over to you with a shocked expression. “Shut up Jackson.” Stiles grumbles.

Jackson smirks, before holding a hand out towards you, and you give him a high five. Lydia and Allison, who were sat on the other side of the room, meet your gaze, and Allison smirks and shakes her head, whilst Lydia just sends you a look that just says ‘seriously’.

“Ok, next up …”

You get ready to explain to Coach that you couldn’t do the presentation, when a small book lands on your desk. You look questionably up at Stiles, but he just shrugs.

“Truce.”

You smile and grab your notebook, before standing and making your way to the front of the room.

As you open the book, your face falls, and your eyes widen.

Stiles. Was. Dead. Meat.

“Problem?” Coach asks, and you gulp, before closing the book.

“Nope. Just gonna do it from memory.” You reply with a smile, before clearing your throat.

You manage to get through your presentation, and even get a smile and a nod from Coach as you go to sit back at your desk.

Jackson and Scott smile, but Stiles was smirking widely. You sit, and lean forward to whisper to Stiles. “Ok, now we’re even.”

“Agreed.”

“And Stiles …”

“Yeah?”

You smirk, and cock your head. “How the hell did you even find dirty Doctor Who fanfiction? Do you often read that?”

“Wh- No!” Stiles flusters loudly, as Scott and Jackson send him looks that has him gulping. “I …”

“Stiles reads Doctor Who porn …” Jackson mumbles, with a smile.

You smirk, and Stiles glares at you.

“And so, the Master has become the Apprentice.”

You laugh, as the next person gets up to do their presentation.

“You’re lucky I love Star Wars Stiles, otherwise I would have no idea what that means.”

“I know.” Stiles replies quietly, as the next student starts speaking. “And that’s why I love you …”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for me? Send me it on Tumblr! maypoison.tumblr.com


End file.
